


Biting The Hand of Fate

by FoxyEgg



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Daredevil & The Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is there enough about rape???, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Other, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Swearing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, poor matt, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Matt has had a ruff go at life, seams like he always has a gloomy hanging cloud over him. What happens when his luck stays the same as it always is which is shit and he does some shit. I don't know I'm bad at summarys okay?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Hi. So yep, here I am shoving my ugly mug in this cool crossover meeting sorta thing. So there's gonna be some parts that have rape, it's gonna be implied and references in probably every chapter, some will have actual rape parts written and Oh BoI iS iT gOnNa Be A dOoZy. 
> 
> .:RAPE IS WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER:.
> 
> WARNING: I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT THE AVENGERS. I JUST LIKE THE IDEA.
> 
> And yes, the title is based on my favorite lyric from a song called Hallucinate by Oliver Riot, check it out it's really good! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and yes, its a shit title.

3rd POV (Most will be written in 3rd because that's my favorite POV)

   Matt closed his eyes as he was sitting on the roof of his apartment, he felt the wind brush through his hair which made him smile. ' _Of course_ _,_ ' He thought. ' _Of course it's calming, this is the only downtime I get in weeks._ ' He huffed and started to crouch like the gargoyle he is, he strained his hearing to see if anyone was calling, this seams like a relaxed night. Just as he sat back down, he heard the door to his apartment get slammed down. 

"Of course." He said as he threw his arms up in anguish. "Just as I get comfy you _decide_ to brake into my home?" He stood up and winced at the stinging in his side, yeah, he forgot about that. He had to deal with a drug dealer and a drug addict friend, turns out the addict knew this would happen and decided to bring a gun- don't ask how he got it, Matt was at a loss for words too- short story short, he was shot. Even if he had the overwhelming feeling to rip the bullet right out, as Clare said "No, this isn't a movie." He sighed and swung through his open door making sure to know where each man was; one was in his bathroom, another in his bedroom and one in his kitchen looking through his cabinets. He ducked close to his couch to get out of the view of the man snooping in his fridge. He had to think of a plan, and  _fast_. He decided on sneak attack. Slowly and quietly snuck up on the man in his fridge. 

"Ya' know it's not nice to look through a mans fridge, right?" He said as he put a hand over then mans mouth. "Shhhh." He shushed the man as he wrapped his other arm around his throat successfully suffocating the man until he passed out. He didn't notice the other two as the waked up behind him with guns drawn, from being so caught up in his own world (Mistake #1) he didn't seem to sense them. They grabbed his shoulders from behind as his eyes went wide he finally noticed these men had protective gear on (from the air around them as they move- he can sense someone's size from the air waves around them or some crap like that) ' _Damn corrupted cops._ ' He huffed and threw a punch (Mistake #2), he wasn't up for a fight today and usually he wins with flying colors.

   He underestimated them. Big time. The man he took down earlier was up and helping the other two hold him down. He was flailing- panic was spreading like a flame over his body. He was scared, never since Stick has he ever felt like this. The men flipped him over and chuckled,  _they found it_. He started shouting into one mans hand as they pulled the zipper down, he's no idiot,  _yet._ He wore clothing under his suit in fear of it maybe slipping off, rather would have that not happen mid-fight.

 

   They had no remorse, he can't get away from the sounds,  _the smells_. He needs to remember that these are only corrupted cops- corrupted souls- corrupted humans that he needs to please to survive. He's heard people walking above him, talking about the missing lawyer and children. And Daredevil of course. These kids though, they need to live more than him. These kids are only in between seven and fifteen, they have so much to live for, they've only lived for a little time. He's 28, (*Ahem* Here's a good article in the notes after this chapter *Ahem*) and has lived more than them. The children were as safe as they could be here, all three of the men were occupied with Matt, so this is the best. He can't lie, it hurts, he's been missing for about three or four months, a little more than the kids.

_He tried to throw them off he really did._

_"Stay here are we'll have some more fun." The man slammed the door and locked it. Later they came back with kids, dragging them by their hair or they just threw them over their shoulders uncaring. As the door opened the light hit him, the chain looked painfully tight, red, blues, and purples were already there. Matt was sitting naked on the floor with bruises and an aching asshole. The kids were tossed in._

_"Have fun little children." One creepily waved and closed the door, for a while the kids were clawing on the doors and walls- screaming to get out. Once they noticed Matt not attacking them, they calmed. Matt wasn't actually doing anything. He was just sitting still curled into a ball. He felt cum leak out of his hole, but did he care? No. One kid- a teen, maybe 12 or 14- walked over to him and crouched next to him putting their hand on his bitten and bleeding_ _shoulder. He shivered and flinched but that's about all he did._

_"Sir?" The kid asked, probably addressing him. He turned to look at her and nodded. "Are you alright?" She said worriedly, he smiled at he and nodded._

_"Don't worry," Matt whimpered. "I'm fine."_


	2. A/N

Hey guys, Egg here. So yeah, this story was shit, so I've started another, I'm not planning on continuing this one, gotta be honest it's trash. The other one's better though, has less rape but more self harm eventually.

Link to story:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993252/chapters/42505484

**Author's Note:**

> https://comicbook.com/marvel/2018/10/27/daredevil-season-3-easter-egg-matt-murdock-age/
> 
> You think I should continue this? This chapter was longer than I usually make it.


End file.
